tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Paloma
Billy Paloma was a coroner in the episode "The Trap". Early Life Billy was Lou's brother. This last was married with Irene whom he shows himself rough and abrasive. A day, he comes home to tell his wife that he has lost his job like pizza deliverer again. Irene reminds him that they are behind on their bills and suggests she get a job. He refuses, for a male chauvinist reason. Instead, he comes up with a scheme to make a lot of money quick. Calling his coroner brother Billy over, he tells them his plan to fake his own death and collect his half a million dollar life insurance policy. Initially, Billy and Irene refuses to commit such a swindle, by fear of going to prison. Brutally, Lou threatens him to say to their mother that Billy hijacked from some money of her pension for Lou. They rise after all, a scenario where Lou made up, played dead in the lounge room destroyed by a false burglary, Irene feigning the tearful widow and calling Billy like coroner. In parallel, Irene and Billy are attracted each other. Trying to kiss themselves, they are interrupted by Lou. His brother sticks him prostheses on the body to feign a fatal stab. To seem smashed, he asks to his wife to strike him with a poker, she refuses but runs when he admits to have sexual relation with her best friend Betty Barnes. Disgusted by his way to treated Irene, he was finally smashed by a angry Billy. Since Billy call the police for to signalized a murder. The police comes, notice the poker that Billy recuperate, frightened that they find his DNA and pretend to analyze it himself, During the funeral, their mother Mrs. Paloma was particulary in tears and obnoxious with Billy. She don't notice when saying to Irene that she did not deserve Lou, Irene is smiling. Closing his coffin for the incineration, Lou unconsciously listen his wife and his brother make love on his coffin. Accidently, Irene activates the crank of the travelator. They are interrupted by Lou's mother hysterical, persuaded that Lou is living. She listen noises knocked by Lou for to open the coffin. However, Billy interrupt the machine for to securize Lou and make believe to the policeman that his mother was insane. Watering the success of their plan with champagne, Lou expresses to obtain the check of the insurance, to leave to Brazil and change his face head. Irene say that it was not has good idea to leave with him, pretending that it was not realist for a widow and promise falsely to rejoin him months later, with Billy's help. Once in Brazil, Lou, with a new head, tried many times to call Irene, falling every time on the answering machine. Six month later, Lou return at his home. Expressly, Irene simulate don't know him, and say him to speak with her husband Billy who don't know him, accusing him to be an insane impostor. Angry, Lou tried to agress his brother. Ironically, his brutality was provocated expressly for that he was arrested by the police. Lou admits his machination. However, the policeman don't recognize him, persuaded that he had really seen the dead body of the "real Lou Paloma". During the process, Linda and Billy lied perfectly and the only hope for Lou, his mother was becoming totally insane and illogical, pretending to be herself Josephine de Bauharnais. the lawyer conclude that the "impostor" was also Lou Paloma's murderer. Lou was executed in a electric chair. Irene and Billy celebrate their success in Brazil. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Bruno Kirby. *He was also a guest-star in ''Fame ''with Cynthia Gibb (Lorelei Phelps). Others guests-star are Gerrit Graham (Theodore Carne), Britt Leach (Joe (Pawnbroker)), Diane Cary (Hostess (Cutting Cards)) and Abel Franco (Bushmill). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Scientists and Doctors Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Lovers